Just Breathe
by RubySprkls
Summary: TPC has decided it is time to take a vacation, but who's family will be the first organize one, and who will be invited?
1. Chapter 1

**Just Breathe**

_A Clique Fan Fiction By Brina (RubySprkls)_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything

**The Clique:**

**Massie Block: **Still queen bee of OCD, but for how long? Called off the boy fast due to the girls current school _surroundings_. Massie knows about Alicia's vacation plans, but is she isn't invited Massie will find an excuse to kick her out of TPC.

**Alicia Rivera:** Her family is going on vacation to the Bahamas and she is inviting only her closest friends to come along.

**Claire Lyons:** Needs to go shopping, and FAST! Claire is having a change of style (thanks to TPC) and needs some new clothes to possibly impress Cam and maybe make him want her again.

**Dylan Marvil:** Needs to lose some more weight, or is that just what she thinks?

**Kristen Gregory:** Parents are still strict, and are willing to give her a break from studying only if someone invites her to come on a vacation with them. Kristen is hoping to be able to go with Alicia to the Bahamas.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Tuesday May 4****th**

**7:00 AM**

Massie Block opened up her closet and closely looked at her massive amounts of hangers with designer clothes hung on them. She couldn't think of anything to wear!

After awhile Massie selected a green Juicy Couture babydoll camisole and a pair of 7 For All Mankind jean shorts with gray Miu Miu pumps.

Once dressed Massie logged onto IM, but nobody was on so she quickly logged off.

Massie grabbed her ah-dorable new Dior chocolate brown purse and rushed down the stairs to breakfast.

**The Block Estate**

**Outside**

**Tuesday, May 4****th**

**7:58**

Massie went outside and found Isaac waiting for her with the Range Rover.

Once inside Massie thought about how different OCD would now be and she didn't even notice that all of her friends were in the Range Rover already until Claire nudged her accidentally.

She had finally come back to reality.

Massie scanned over her friends and once she got their attention she finally said, "Rate Me".

Alicia was the first to comment, "I ah-bsolutely love the top, and your pumps totally match everything! I'd say 9.8."

Massie nodded and smiled at Alicia while still waiting for the others to respond to her question.

"9.6"

"9.7"

"9.8"

"My turn!" shouted Alicia and showed everyone her blue Marc Jacobs cardigan, turquoise Trina Turk blouse, black and gray stripped Ralph Lauren skirt, and dark blue Chanel pumps.

"9.7" Massie said then turned to Dylan.

Dylan had on a Pink Juicy Couture blouse, Citizens of Humanity jeans, and sand colored Uggs.

"Love the Uggs!" Massie said watching Dylan smile. "I'll give you… a 9.5"

Massie noticed Claire shrinking into the corner of the Range Rover and immediately said "Kuh-Laire, you're next".

Claire obediently showed everyone her purple Juicy Couture shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black Keds.

"I see you still are wearing Keds…" Massie said and Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen smirked. "9.2, and I suggest you go to 'the room' before class starts and change your shoes."

Massie moved onto Kristen and noticed for the first time she was wearing a Nike tracksuit. "I suggest you use the room as well." Massie noted.

"I was thinking of doing that." Kristen said then smiled and turned to Claire. "We could help each other pick outfits!" Kristen then squealed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Octavian Country Day School**

**The Bomb Shelter**

**Tuesday, May 4****th**

**8:23 AM**

Massie turned on the lights and stood in the most ah-mazing secret room ever. She strode into the room and made a beeline towered the racks of ah-dorable designer clothes. Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire followed in and Alicia stood right next to Massie.

"I was thinking about this for Claire." Said Massie and then held up a pair of flat Jimmy Choos.

Next Massie turned to Kristen and didn't even notice Claire trying to take off her Keds (and failing) until it was too late. Claire stumbled and then fell on top of Massie.

Massie screeched and Alicia glared at Claire.

Claire looked up to see everyone looking at her expecting an explanation

"It was an accident, ok?" Claire said trying to shrug it.

Alicia rolled her eyes and helped Massie to her feet.

"Eh-mah-gawd! Make sure it doesn't happen again Kuh-Laire!" Massie said and glared.

Then Massie strode over to the espresso machine with Alicia right on her heels.

"Guess what Massie?" Alicia asked

"Claire is a total klutz?" Massie replied with a frown

"Yea, but I wanted to tell you that my family is taking a vacation to the Bahamas in two weeks and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Of course I do!" Massie said while giving Alicia a hug.

"Then it's settled." Alicia said with a squeal and strode away to go help Kristen with her outfit.

Massie smiled and thought about what to bring on the trip.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews and sorry for the short chapter.

I was thinking about having Derrington find a new girl, but what should her name be? Write reviews and tell me what you think her name should be!


End file.
